


Hunters at Hogwarts

by LotZ1505



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gryffindor!Dean, M/M, Ravenclaw!Cas, Ravenclaw!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotZ1505/pseuds/LotZ1505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first year at Hogwarts will be anything but boring!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story on this site, so please be nice :)  
> English isn't my first language (I'm Dutch), so please tell me if I've made mistakes :)  
> Enjoy the story!  
> (this is a one-shot, but I might continue it)
> 
> Translated into Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4104224

'Ravenclaw!'

Sam Winchester hopped of the small seat and almost forgot to give the sorting hat back to professor McGonnagal. While he walked over to the Ravenclaw table, he sneaked a look at the Gryffindor table, whose students were politely clapping for him. His older brother, Dean, who was in his fourth year, sat there beaming with pride and maybe a bit of dissapointment that he was sorted into a different house than him, but he looked proud anyways.

Their dad had taken Sam on a trip before school started, which turned out longer than either of them anticipated. Because of that, Sam had missed the start of the school year. Sam suspected that their dad had done it on purpose, because he didn't want him or Dean to go to Hogwarts. That is why he teached them magic before they even got their letter. After their mom died in a house fire, their dad started to drown himself in alcohol. As they were hunters of the supernatural, he wanted his sons to take over the family business, but Dean had fled to Hogwarts as quickly as he could. He didn't come home often, only in the summer holiday, but even then he mostly slept at a friends house. He had told Sam to do the same and come to school as soon as he could. 

Sam had great talent for magic, so Dumbledore didn't make that much of a deal out of it when he recieved Sam's letter on how he had missed the start of the schoolyear. He was able to come to school a month after it originally started.

Sam made his way to one of the free places and sat down next to a boy, older than him, about the same age as Dean. He had short dark hair, almost black, and when he turned his head towards him he turned out to have stunning blue eyes.

'Hello', he greeted, 'my name is Castiel'. Sam shook Castiel's hand.

'Sam, nice to meet you.' Castiel and Sam quickly became friends and they talked during dinner.

When they finished eating they stood up, as Castiel had volunteered to take Sam to the sleeping quaters. Sam agreed, but first walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk to his brother. As he stood from his own table, he could see Dean getting up too. Sam walked to the big doors with Castiel and met Dean there. Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

'Hiya Sammy, I see you've met Cas already.' I nodded.

'You know eachother?' Dean clapped Cas on his back and proceeded to put his arm across his shoulders.

'We've been best friends since first year.' He grinned at Cas. 'He knows we're hunters.' Sam looked shocked.

'What?! Dean, dad told us not to tell anyone!' Dean shrugged.

'He kind of found out by himself, so who am I to deny it? There some kind of supernatural creature here, Cas's helping us find it.' Dean ruffled his brothers hair and waved at Cas before telling them he was going to his dorm. Sam and Cas also decided to go to the Ravenclaw common room. They weren't yet out of the corridor when Sam asked Cas.

'So, how long have you two been together?' Cas halted and got a confused look on his face.

'You mean Dean and I?' When Sam nodded, he blushed. 'We aren't together.'

'Alright, if you say so.' Sam said, even thought he looked like he still didn't believe it. 'What can you tell me about this thing you're hunting?' Cas, glad for the change of subject, answered:

'Enough to know he feeds every once in a while on one of the animals the students keep. We also found a patern in his feeding cycle and a way to find out when he'll go out to feed again. That's when we get him.' They had arrived at the Ravenclaw tower. Cas said the answer to the riddle and they walked inside.

'Alright, tell me when you're planning to kill it, I'll come with.' Cas looked doubtful.

'I'm not sure if your brother will agree to that, but we'll see. Goodnight, Sam.'

'Night, Cas.'

-:- -:- -:-

The following day Dean joined Sam and Cas at the Ravenclaw table. He sat next to Cas and opposite Sam. He loaded his plate with sausages and eggs, earning dissaproving looks from his brother and best friend. He took a huge bite of a sausage and tried to chew it. He looked up to meet his brother disgusted gaze.

'What?' Dean said, but because if his full mouth it came out sounding more like 'wah?' Sam just turned to Cas.

'Does he always eat like this?' Cas nodded.

'Yes, but you get used to it.' Sam just shrugged and started talking about his lessons.

'... very excited for potions as well. And Defence against the dark-' Cas, who had been looking at Dean while Sam was speaking, suddendly reached out and brushed a piece of egg off Deans cheek. Dean and Sam immediately turned their head towards Cas, who started blushing.

'You had some... egg on your, uhm, cheek.' He stammered while gesturing vaguely at Dean. Dean just smiled a little and nodded, as if stuff like that had happened before, but Sams gaze lingered a little longer, as if he was still trying to process it. His brother never had been a fan of public affection showing. Back in primary school he never gave more than a friendly clap on Sams shoulder when they would part at the entrance. At home he would be way more generous with touches, a ruffle of his hair before they went to bed, a small hug when something nice happened, it stopped after their mom's death. Their dad told him to be a man and all, not to get too emotional and stuff. Dean had obeyed his dad while he was at home, but he was perfectly fine with Cas brushing his cheek. Sam knew there had to be more going on, maybe it was the fact that their dad wasn't watching over his shoulder the whole time, but he knew they had to focus on the creature first.

His train of thought was interupted by a raven-haired boy with glasses who had been strolling towards the Gryffindor table until he noticed Dean sitting at a different table. He came closer and asked Dean with a smile.

'So what, you're completely leaving us for the Ravenclaws now?' Dean shrugged while smirking back.

'Maybe I will.' The other boy just laughed.

'Sure Dean. Hey Cas and ...'

'Sam, my little brother. First year.' The boy gave Sam a small wave.

'Nice to meet you, Sam. My name's Harry. Harry Potter. Well, I'll see you in class, bye guys.' They all waved, but Sam looked shocked.

'Harry Potter? As in, the Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived and all? I can't believe I just met him.' Dean looked amused at his little brothers small fanboy outburst, before he said:

'Watch it, Sammy, he doesn't like to be reminded.' Sam's big smile immediately turned into a serious expression.

'Of course, that makes sense.' They didn't talk about it trough the rest of breakfast, but proceeded to discuss the creature they were hunting. Apparently Dean had seen it once at night. He often took a walk through the castle when he couldn't sleep and one time he noticed a shadow of some kind of creature making weird sucking noises. Once the creature left, Dean had found an rat, sucked dry of his blood. He described the shadow as relatively small, for a blood-sucking creature. He was a bit smaller than Dean himself. He couldn't make out anything else, but he did find out who the owner of the now bloodless pet. It had been Ron Weasley's rat and he seemed to be the only one upset about it, even if he wasn't that upset

Thankfully Dean checked how late it was on time, or they would've been late on their first class of the day. They met up at lunch and dinner. That went on for the rest of the week. By calculating the time inbetween students being sad or angry because their pet just got killed, they found out the next attack would be taking place on saturday night. 

-:- -:- -:-

It was friday night, Dean, Cas and Sam were eating dinner at the Gryffindor table. Dean and Cas were eating burgers and Sam had a salad, which Dean called "rabbit food", but Sam liked it. After dinner, Sam started to get up and go to the Ravenclaw common room, when he noticed Cas wasn't getting up also, like normally. He looked at him questionally and Cas answered his unasked question.

'I need to talk to Dean for a moment, alone.' Sam nodded slowely. Cas had been acting different than normally today. He seemed distant and didn't speak much. Sam walked out and decided to visit the library to do some research on the creature before heading to the common room. 

Meanwhile, Cas and Dean also got up, walked out of the Great Hall and went to the Astronomy Tower. Cas immediately sat down, back to the wall, with his knees drawn to his chest. Dean kept standing, looking at Cas expectantly. Cas just sighed and lowered his head on his knees. It was silent for a while, until Dean sat down in front of Cas.

'Cas..?' Cas looked up. 

'Dean, can you promise me something?' Dean, shocked because of the miserable look on Cas' face, answered immediatly.

'Of course, Cas, anything.' 

'If I turn out differently than you expected, will you still accept me. If I tell you that I never did anything wrong, well, tried not to. That I can't help it? I.. I just... Please Dean.' His last words were barely more than a wisper. Dean was even more confused now. Cas must have noticed that, because he lowered his head on his knees again. 

'OK, Cas, tell me what's going on.' Cas lifted his head again, slower this time. Tears were glistening in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

'Dean, it's me.' Dean was still confused.

'What do you mean?' 

'I'm the blood-sucking creature you're hunting. I'm so sorry. I can't help it, I can't stop it. I'm so sorr-' Dean interrupted him by standing up and starting to pace the room. He muttered under his breath, but it quickly got louder, untill he was almost yelling.

'Dammit Cas. Why you? Why didn't you tell me? I don't know what to do now. I won't kill you.' At those words, Cas stood up and faced Dean.

'You have to, Dean. I'm a monster, I'm not allowed to live.' Dean also had tears in his eyes now.

'I can't kill you, Cas. I probably wouldn't survive it myself.' It was Cas' turn to be confused now. Dean saw the question in his eyes. 'Cas, do you really don't know?' when Cas shook his head, Dean grinned sadly, 'I love you, Cas. I can't kill you.' Tears were now streaming down both their faces, when Cas leaned forward and captured Dean's lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and although neither of them wanted to, they pulled away after mere seconds.

'I love you too, Dean.' Dean pulled Cas towards him in a hug. They stood there for a long time, neither of them wanted to let go. Until they jumped apart because of a loud voice, startling them both. It was Sam, running up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. 

'Dean, Cas, I've got the book. I found information on the creature.' He was now up the stairs, not paying attention to their tear-streaked faces. 'We don't have to kill it, it says here how we can cure it. It is a weird cure, though. A kiss by someone who loves them, even though they know what they are. How are we supposed to find someone-' He was interrupted by Cas ripping the book out of his hands. He started reading the chapter rapidly, until he found the paragraph where Sam was talking about. There were again, tears rolling over his cheeks, but this time it were tears of happiness. He let the book fall from his hands and looked at Dean, eyes filled with a mixture of hope and doubt. When he nodded, Cas ran towards him and threw himself in Dean's arms. 

Sam was still standing in the same place, looking stunned at the snogging couple and then at the abandoned book on the ground. After a while he wispered:

'What the Hell did I miss?'


End file.
